warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mithilfst! Wir würden uns über darüber freuen! Dawnpelt ~ fehlende Versionen Datei:Dawnkit.alt.byStar.png Datei:Dawnpelt.queen.byStar.png Datei:Dawnpelt.ro.byStar.png Die alternative graue Jungenversion und die fehlenden Versionen :3 12:39, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Gleiche Kritik wie bei Hawk, aber hier hast du bei der Queen bei dem zwischen den Beinen Shading diese Kurve nach oben noch etwas seltsamer gemacht, die gefällt mir bei Hawk besser da is sie nicht so... komisch XD 08:50, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Es hatte was von nem Boomerang :'D Hab übrigens das Schweifshading beim Streuner ein wenig geändert 11:17, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Schick :3 13:37, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Shading bei der Königin geändert' 20:12, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :3 20:40, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Du machst so nen Mini-Kinfleck und ich so voll das fette Ding :'D 06:50, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:08, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) can you add a little shading on the neck of the queen? these look very pretty :3 *'geändert' 04:17, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:55, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 20:14, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :3 20:36, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 08:59, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:16, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Der Bauch vom Jungen ist mir noch ein bisschen zu schwach schattiert ^^ 19:29, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 11:28, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 19:03, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 22:00, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:54, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:45, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 07:13, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bei näherer Betrachtung ist mir aufgefallen, dass das Shading der Vorderbeine nach hinten ein wenig Schwach ist (vor allem das von uns aus rechte - nach oben hin, aber der Ballen wird sehr betont.) im Vergleich zum Schweif. Kannst mal probieren wie eine stärkeres Shading wirkt. - 10:21, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 16:58, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Lightkit Datei:Rain.Lightkit.by_Rain.png Hallo. Hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ich das Bild hier hochbekommen hatte.XD Habe unzählige Bilder gemacht, mich aber nie getraut, sie hochzustellen. Tja, die Kleine hier hat mir so gut gefallen, da dachte ich mir, ich riskier es mal. Hoffe sie gefällt euch.~~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 08:48, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* An sich finde ich, dass das richtig cool aussieht! Allerdings steht in ihrer Beschreibung, dass sie genau wie Tigerherz aussieht, also solltest du dich vielleicht an seinem Character Art von den Farben und den Augen her orientieren, allerdings bin ich mir dabei nicht so sicher. Wenn das jemand klären kann? 08:56, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Die Tigerung ist wirklich wunderschön. Der helle Bauch/die helle Brust muss allerdings weg, da sie so nicht beschrieben wurde; An den Farben solltest du dich tatsächlich ein bisschen mehr an Tigerherz orientieren. Und du kannst ruhig deine CAs hochstellen, es ist schön wenn hier mehr Leute mitmachen, und für deinen ersten Versuch ist das wirklich sehr gut, vorallem die Tigerung (wie schon erwähnt) 12:41, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Hab es jetzt komplett überarbeitet und versucht, die Tigerung beizubehalten. Rosenherz hat es mir mit ihrem wunderschönen Chara bei Tigerherz nicht leicht gemacht. XD Überigens, danke für das Kompliment :). Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:00, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Mir gefällts wirklich gut :) Für die Zukunft: Bitte deiner überarbeiteten Version keinen neuen Namen geben, sondern einfach das Bild überschreiben! :) 04:18, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading noch um einiges zu Hart, die Tigerung ist aber wirklich sehr schön! 06:58, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ''Hoffe, es sieht jetzt weicher aus. Und Dankeschön! :) PS: Sollte ich das mit dem Namen wieder gemacht haben, tut es mir leid. O_o Nesselregen (Diskussion) 10:55, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Unterhalb der Schwanzspitze ist ein kleiner Punkt außerhalb der Outlines. - 19:58, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Daisy zu und ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich finde, der Schwanz sieht etwas "leer" aus, da du relativ breite Streifen und davon nur ein paar gemacht hast :/ 21:09, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändert Hab jetzt beim Schweif ein paar kleine Streifen hinzugefügt, hoffe er sieht nicht mehr so leer aus! Und zum Punkt: Ich dachte auf meinem Bildschirmschoner sei ein Fleck xD''~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:40, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:25, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:31, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:31, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Supi *-* 09:23, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Es ist kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, aber das Bild sieht jetzt sehr gut aus. Weiter so und viel Freude im Wiki! - 10:41, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:09, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Also das Tabbymuster an sich finde ich eigentlich echt hübsch, nur leider sieht es irgendwie noch nicht wie das von Tigerherz aus, sorry D: Ich denke es würde helfen, wenn du sie zum einen kurzhaarig machst und dich zum anderen an den Streifen von einem echten Tiger orientierst - dann werden sich Vater und Tochter bestimmt ähnlicher sehen ^^ 20:16, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Das lange Fell hatte ich wegen Taubenflug gemacht, aber hab´s geändert. :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:00, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Sorry, dass du jetzt noch so viel ändern musstest - die Änderung ist dir aber super gelungen :D 10:19, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sieht richtig schön aus! 15:17, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Nur ne Kleinigkeit D: wenn du die restlich Tigerung so weich machst wie den Stirnstreifen, ist es wirklich vollendet :3 ~ 16:28, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ''Hoffe es passt so :)~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:45, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' 17:47, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) So hab ich mir das vorgestellt :) ~ 19:37, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Am Po und am Schweif ist noch ein bisschen was außerhalb der Outlines. Als Tipp, um wirklich immer alles los zu werden: Wähle alle Bereiche aus, die außerhalb der Outlines liegen und gehe alle Ebenen durch und drücke jedes mal auf Entf. Dann solltest du alles loswerden. Wenn du dir dann immer noch nicht sicher bist. Nehme die png-Datei und wähle mit dem Zauberstab, die äußeren Bereiche aus, wobei der Schwellwert auf 0 ist. Optimalerweise sollte dann die Auswahl an den Outlines entlang führen ;) EDIT: Auch hier stimmen die Outlines nicht ganz mit den richtigen überein, z.B. fehlen hier oft Pixel, wie an Schwanzspitze und Rücken oder am Po ist ein bisschen was verwischt. Am besten auch hier noch einmal die richtigen Outlines über das Bild packen. - 22:14, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändert Hoffe es passt so :) Hab die Outlines kontrolliert, müssten jetzt so ziemlich alle stimmen.~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 16:54, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Ich hab nichts gefunden ^^ du kannst übrigens auch nur den jeweiligen Abschnitt bearbeiten, an dem du was machen willst ^^ einfach auf das Bearbeiten neben der Überschrift gehen ;) ~ 16:15, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sorry, aber nach Wildjunges und Shadowkit bin ich auch hier nochmal ganz genau drüber gegangen und hab ein bisschen was entdeckt Datei:Lightkit.OutlinesPixel.PNG für das eine Hinterbein gilt dasselbe wie für Shadowkit. Außerdem ist mir das Shading an Schweif und dem Oberschenkel und der Beuge des (Usersicht) linken Hinterbeins noch zu stark. Dort sehe ich nämlich keinen Unterschied zu den Outlines ~ 16:57, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändertJa bin noch nicht so der Pro auf GIMP ^^~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:41, 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Wildjunges (FC) Datei:Rain.Wildjunges.by_Rain.png Bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Muster auf Kopf und Rücken als "Spritzer" gilt. Aber naja, hier ist sie. XD ~~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:19, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)'''''happy thoughts♥ *~* Ich find das schon ziemlich spritzerisch^^ Hier ist mir das Shading auch noch zu hart und kleinflächig. 07:06, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Hoffe hier sieht es ebenfalls weicher aus! :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:33 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Schon besser! Jetzt ist an der stelle wo die Rückenspritzer die Wange treffen glaube ich noch ein Spritzer, und auch etwas Schultershading auf der Wange gelandet. Das passiet manchmal beim "wilden verschmieren" vom Shading^^. In der Armbeuge vom Vorderarm fehlt auch noch ein bisschen Shading, und bei den Augen zur Nase sind glaube ich zwei Shadingflecken, die da nicht hingehören. Außerdem könnte das Augenshading etwas stärker sein. Keine Sorge die Shadingkritik wird weniger, wenn man den Bogen einmal raus hat! 11:13, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Irgendwie seh ich keinen Unterschied, aber dann doch wieder! XD :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 20:30 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Das Shading ist an vielen Stellen immer noch zu hart und kleinflächig. An der Brust finde ich es aber top. Am Bauch ist es gerade auch noch ein wenig zu stark. Ich mag aber die Spritzer :D Und wie Mew schon sagte, nicht aufgeben, das mit dem Shading wird besser mit der Zeit (: - 19:41, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Daisy hat da in allen Punkten recht, vor allem was die Übung angeht :D aber darf ich an der Stelle mal anmerken, wie unfassbar geil diese Augen sind? Zum Dahinschmelzen *w* 21:37, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Bin, Gott sei Dank, ein ehrgeiziger Mensch!^^ XD Übung macht den Meister, oder wie?:D Hab versucht, das Shading zu erweitern/ es weicher zu machen ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 13:50 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Also ich finde es so perfekt. Aber über den Kopf-Outline (zwischen den Ohren) ist ein Fleck. Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:23, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Doofe Flecken! :D~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:08 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* Ja echt lästig :D 03:58, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 05:38, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Muss nochmal betonen, wie sehr ich die Augen mag :D 09:26, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 13:49, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:39, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:25, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ganz besonders am Rücken und noch ein paar anderen Stellen, ist noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines. EDIT: Das Shading am Ohrinneren könnte ein mini bisschen weicher nach außenhin sein. Zudem könnte auch die versteckte Hinterpfote ein bisschen dunkler geshadet sein, sodass es besser zu Bauch und angrenzentem Ellenbogen passt. Zudem sind die Outlines an vielen Stellen verwischt bzw. übermalt, wie zum Beispiel Hinterteil, Schwanzansatz, Schweifspitze, linke Hinterpfote unsere Sicht, am Gesicht... und vielleicht noch an ein paar mehr Stellen. Am besten einmal nochmal die Outlines in einer Ebene über das ganze Bild packen (: - 18:53, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Hoffe ich hab alles erwischt. :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 16:35 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* Die gute Nachricht: Ich finde nichts außerhalb der Outlines :D die schlechte: An einigen Stellen stimmen die Outlines nicht ganz D: Datei:Wildjunges.OutlinesPixel.PNG hab mal alles markiert, weil es etwas schwer gewesen wäre, das zu beschreiben ^^ rot sind Pixel, die hier zu viel sind und das Türkise ist einer, der fehlt. Aber am Besten wäre es wohl, einfach die normalen Outlines mit denen hier zu ersetzen, wäre weniger Fitzelarbeit ^^ ~ 16:33, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Danke, das hat mir geholfen! :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:20 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* Weißflug ~ Königin Datei:Weißflug.Königin.Smiley.pngErst mal an die neue Vorlage gewöhnen xD 16:11, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Da fehlt Shading am Kin/Nacken, sonst ist sie wunderhübsch :3 16:33, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Mir ist das Shading an vielen Stellen zu hartkantig, gerade am Bauch, dem Shadingstreifen vor dem oben liegendem Vorderbein, Schweif, obenliegenden Hinterbein und dem optionalen Shading am Kopf. Zudem fehlt das Shading an den Fellbüscheln am Bauch. - 19:32, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Muss meinen beiden Vorgängerinnen zustimmen :/ 22:03, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Haha, dafür dass das CA zu 99 % auf Shading besteht hab ich aber ganz schön viel vergessen xD 18:22, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Kannst du das Shading bei den beiden Fellstellen am Bauch ein bisschen dünner machen? Und bei der Schulter fehlt an der Unterseite noch ein bisschen Shading (aber vorsicht, nicht die Runding vom Bauch selber da oben mitschattieren xD) 10:32, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Bei der Schulter des (Usersicht) rechten Beins? :) 12:27, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Jup, genau bei dem ^^ 19:05, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich vermute auch mal, dass Tau die rechte Seite (unsere Sicht) meint. Ich finde ja irgendwie generell, dass das Shading auch auf der linken Seite im Übergang zu Bauch/linkes Vorderbein etwas merkwürdig aussieht. Nach Shadingvorgabe ist das aber eigentlich auch miteinander verbunden und nicht so voneinander getrennt. Zudem finde ich, dass das Shading zwischen den Ohren etwas schwächer sein könnte. Das wirkt irgendwie wie ein Fleck auf dem Kopf xD Generell könnte das Shading ein kleines bisschen schwächer sein. Unter der rechten Vorderpfote (unsere Sicht) ist das Shading auch noch etwas zu breitflächig. Weiße Katzen sich auch immer so undankbar |: - 18:14, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Perchpaw (MV) Datei:Perchpaw.png 3 16:33, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Er sieht aber gar nicht dick aus D: - 19:27, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Mir persönlich ist das Schwanzshading in der Mitte zu dünn, aber ich warte mal, was andere sagen ^^ 22:04, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:13, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Alles klar xD 09:32, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:06, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:34, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 14:43, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:33, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) An den Beinen/Pfoten ist das Shading irgendwie schwächer als beim Rest des Bildes und am rechten Vorderbein ist es außerdem noch sehr hartkantig. Desweiteren ist das Shading bei den Augen irgendwie noch nicht füllend/breit genug. Mir persönlich ist der Farbton davon auch noch ein Tick zu lila, aber darüber kann ich auch hinwegsehen^^ 10:35, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 18:27, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 17:51, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC)' ~ 19:56, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 22:59, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Alles gut, nur die Sache mit dem hart geshadeten rechten Vorderbein ist noch da ^^ 12:16, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Hab ichs jetz erwischt? 13:31, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Denke schon c: ~ 16:35, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:58, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Finds auch besser. ^^ - 09:56, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 15:51, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Jetzt hast du das Bein nur schwächer schattiert, aber nen harten Rand hat das Shading immer noch xD 15:37, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Wenns jetz immer noch nich reicht mach ich das Bein ab! 16:19, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Dämmerstern Datei:DämmersternbySilberflug.png Mystes erster Versuch und meiner an einem Tag... das 8. Weltwunder ^-^ 21:00, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Wunder geschehen :D jedenfalls finde ich den Farbton etwas zu grünlich :/ vielleicht etwas in Richtung #83431a (nur zur Orientierung) der Farbton der Augen gefällt mir, nur könnte das Augenshading nach oben etwas stärker werden. Das Körpershading gefällt mir so eigentlich ganz gut, aber an Brust und Hals könnte etwas weniger großflächig im Vergleich zum Rest sein ^^ sonst für den ersten Versuch echt gut :) 22:26, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert'- 20:58, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Die Augenfarbe ist mir zu rot, dass sieht aus als hätte es blutrote Augen der Hölle D: 05:44, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert'- 20:58, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 14:33, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:02, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:44, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:27, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Like, I'm sorry aber die Augenfarbe ist für mich nicht dunkelorange xD Edit: Ach ja und da am Ansatz vom angehobenen Vorderbein müsste glaub ich noch ein bisschen mehr Shading hin ^^ 10:44, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Diese Farbe scheint wohl Probleme zu machen xD jedenfalls finde ich immer noch, dass das Augenshading nach oben hin noch verstärkt werden könnte (also einfach oben noch ein/zwei dunklere Farbe(n) einblenden) ~ 16:43, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich empfinde das Shading als ein wenig zu flach. Es könnte mehr Kontur vertragen. Gerade das Innere der Ohren könnten mehr räumliche Tiefe besitzen. - 17:53, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:11, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Windstar ~ Rework + fehlende Versionen Datei:Windstar.kit.byStar.png Datei:Windstar.loner.byStar.png Datei:Windstar.rogue.byStar.png Datei:Windstar.ES.byStar.png Datei:Windstar.TUG.byStar.png Datei:Windstar.queen.byStar.png Datei:Windstar.leader.byStar.png Ich dachte ich werd damit nie fertig O_O Die Version mit dem beigen Fell ist die TUG Version 15:07, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) can you smooth the shading on the bellies of both early settler versions? these look lovely c: *'geändert :3' 14:51, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :) 10:49, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:45, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hmm... Beim EJ stört es mich irgendwie ein bisschen, dass die kleinen Stirnstreifen in den Beugen der größeren Stirnstreifen sind, während bei den anderen Versionen die kleinen Streifen eher um die Enden der größeren Streifen sind. Aber meine eigentliche Kritik: Beim normalen Early Settler ist mir das Bauchshading immer noch ein bisschen zuhartkantig/zu stark. Es wirkt einfach wie eine flache, dunkle Stelle und ist recht auffällig und stört irgendwie im Gesamtbild. Beim anderen Early Settler ist das von der Stärke her besser (und in Ordnung)^^ Das Bauchshading der Königin empfinde ich, als ein wenig ungleichmäßig verwischt. Und die rechte Hinterpfote/das Ende vom rechten Hinterbein (unsere Sicht) könnte hier auch noch etwas Shading vertragen. Zudem könnte das Shading am Schweif etwas mehr Kontur vertragen. - 17:45, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:43, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das sind mal wieder nur Kleinigkeiten D: Ich glaube, beim EJ ist eher das Problem, dass die langen Stirnstreifen zu lang sind, also sie hängen ja schon zwischen den Augen, während sie bei allen anderen Versionen drüber aufhören, selbiges gilt jetzt natürlich auch für die kleinen :/ ansonsten nur zwei Kritikpunkte am Shading: beim Loner ist das am Bauch auf der Seite des Ellenbogens des Vorderbeins noch einen Tick zu hart und an der (Usersicht) linken Schulter der Königin im Vergleich zum Rest ein bisschen zu stark ~ 20:21, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 10:23, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 11:36, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Mir fällt grade auf, dass die Streifen am Hals manchmal unterschiedlich lang sind und beim Streunerjungen und der Königin zudem auch nicht ganz mittig ^^ 12:22, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Hoffe ich hab alles erwischt 13:04, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:32, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 16:37, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:05, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hinweis Das Shading am von uns rechten Vorderbein beim Streuner ist sehr komisch und wo die Pfote angehoben zum Ballen hin wird und heller als der Rest, was von den Lichtverhältnissen glaube ich nicht so passen dürfte. Anbei der Hinweis. - 10:32, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Da war noch ein Pixel außerhalb der Lines (daisy wie konntest du das nur übersehen D: spaß :D ) 18:28, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:16, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:20, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Shadowkit Datei:Rain.Shadowkit.by_Rain.png Dann machen wir die 50 eben voll! :D Hier der Bruder von Lightkit und Pouncekit... Hab versucht, die Streifen so wie die von Tigerherz zu machen, da es in der Beschreibung ja so steht und die blauen Augen hab ich an Taubenflug angelehnt! ^^ Und da Tigerherz in Kurzhaar-Version gemacht wurde, habe ich ihn auch Kurzhaar gemacht. ~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:01 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ''happy thoughts♥ *~* Gefällt mir sehr gut, weiter so! - 15:31, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:03, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Super schön. 18:54, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:35, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 03:59, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Mir ist das Shading noch ein bisschen zu ungleichmäßig - am Schweif, Bauch und den Beinansätzen ist es z.B. wiesentlich stärker als beim Rest des Körpers ^^ 10:51, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert :3' Hoffe, es passt so besser, weiß aber nicht ob man den Unterschied wirklich so sehr sieht.~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 14:08 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ''happy thoughts♥ *~* Ähnlich wie bei Lightkit, jedoch ist es hier über das ganze CA hinweg eher ungleichmäßig, also manche Stellen sind schon weich genug, während andere noch zu hart sind (der eine vorderste Streifen an der Schulter zum Beispiel ist noch hart, während am Popöchen die meisten Streifen schön weich sind) ~ 16:42, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) An einigen Stellen, wie z.B. an den Hinterbeinen, Hinterteil und ein paar Stellen mehr, ist etwas außerhalb der Outlines. Das müsste noch entfernt werden. Ansonsten ist er echt hübsch geworden :D - 17:36, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert :3' Glaube, ich hab alles erwischt außerhalb der Outlines. Und hoffe die Streifen sind jetzt gleichmäßig weich. :)^^.~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 23:04 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ''happy thoughts♥ *~* 17:54, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *-* ~ 20:22, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Da ist immer noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines, für Tipps dagegen siehe Lightkit^^ Zudem fehlen auch hier an einigen Stellen vereinzelnd Pixel der Outlines. - 23:05, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert :3' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 17:07 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ''happy thoughts♥ *~* Selbes Problem wie bei Wildjunges, selbe Lösung Datei:Shadowkit.OutlinesPixel.PNG beim nur teilweise sichtbaren Hinterbein bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das Outlines sind, aber da ist halt so ein komischer Streifen ~ 16:51, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert 'Ja das mit dem Hinterbein war so ne Sache^^ Wollte eigentlich erreichen, dass es aussieht als sei dort noch ein Tigerstreifen, hat aber nicht ganz funktioniert bzw. ausgesehen, wie ich das haben wollte :D Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:55 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC) ''happy thoughts♥ *~* Taubenflug (SC) aka Doofwing Datei:Taubenjunges.png Datei:Taubenpfote.png Datei:Taubenflug.png Datei:Taubenflug K.png Datei:Taubenflug E.png So Star, jetzt hast du die Bürde nicht mehr^^ 19:18, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) xD Doofwing. Ich mag die Felltextur! Aber im Vergleich zu den anderen hat die Königin ein etwas zu helles Augenshading. Und das Shading beim Jungen zwischen Oberschenkel und Bauch finde ich ein kleines bisschen zu hartkantig. 19:33, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 07:03, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Could you smooth out the shading overall on the loner a tad, and then also on the belly of the queen? Ich stimme Spooky zu, aber ich finde dasselbe gilt auch für Brust und Rücken des Schülers. Außerdem finde ich die Felltextur beim Loner etwas komisch, weil sie halt überall von oben nach unten geht und nicht am Rücken zum Beispiel von vorne nach hinten, wie das Fell ja eigentlich liegt. Auch sollte die Felltextur meiner Ansicht nach nicht so in das Shading verlaufen, weil das Fell an den geshadeten Stellen ja immer noch Textur hat. Letzter Punkt gilt übrigens logischweise für alle Versionen ^^ ~ 21:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde noch, dass die Felltextur bei Loner etwas dicker/breiter ist, als bei den anderen Versionen. - 23:07, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 12:01, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Beim Einzelläufer CA hast du beim Beinzwischenraum vergesssen das Shading wegzuradieren. Desweiteren finde ich Junges und Kriegerin noch etwas ungleichmäßig stark schattiert. Beim Jungen fehlt außerdem noch am Schwanzansatz Shading. Beim rechten Vorderbein der Schülerversion ist zudem das Shading recht hartkantig. Das Shading bei der Königin hingegen finde ich, sieht schwächer aus, als bei den anderen Versionen und beim rechten Ohr der Einzelläuferversion ist das Innere kaum schattiert ^^ 12:26, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:41, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Vorneweg: Das mit der Felltextur ist jetzt viel besser :) (blöde Displays >_>) aber an Einzelläuferin und Schülerin sind beide Vorderbeine schwächer geshadet als der Rest und bei der Königin finde ich das Augenshading im (Usersicht) linken Auge noch etwas hart ^^ ~ 17:01, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 07:52, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nightwing ~ Warrior Datei:Nightwing.Warrior.byCurly.pngWerde ich je ihren Namen hören können, ohne an Comicbücher zu denken? 19:24, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ist schwarz deine neue Lieblingsfarbe :'D 17:55, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Siehe Nightcloud :/ ~ 21:06, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Siehe Nightcloud... - 23:20, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - bald bin ich fertig :D 12:02, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Und hier auch nochmal die letzten nicht-transparenten Pixel: Zwischen den Vorderbeinen unter der Brust ein einzelner, dann etwas unterhalb der Mitte rechts vom linken Vorderbein ein einzelner, links an der linken Vorderpfote ein einzelner und etwas oberhalb der Mitte links vom linken Vorderbein drei Pixel. - 12:55, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - sollte sie alle erwischt haben ^^ 13:25, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ein Pixel ist noch links auf der linken Vorderpfote^^ - 17:32, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - doofe Pixel. Ratet mal, wer in Zukunft paranoid jedes Bild nach Pixeln absuchen wird? 18:18, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:42, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 17:03, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:19, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 11:35, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) - Zu deinem Rätsel: Du und ich? :D 15:58, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) An der linken Schulter sind irgendwie noch zwei helle Striche und am Hintern ist das Shading ganz oben Richtung Rücken noch sehr breit und wird dann zum Bein hin einmal unterbrochen ^^ 15:49, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 16:21, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Cloudmist ~ Rework + Versionen Datei:Cloudpaw.byStar.png Datei:Cloudmist.warrior.byStar.png Datei:Cloudmist.loner.byStar.png WEHE die wird Königin 19:26, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Oh Mann, ich liebe die Augen! 12:59, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bin da derselben Meinung wie Curly :D *-* ~ 21:11, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Los Cloudmist, werd Königin, es soll noch ne Version mit deinen wunderschönen Augen geben! - 23:11, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:54, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:28, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 11:36, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Kriegerversion: Shading am (von uns aus) rechten Vorderbein könnte stärker sein. Das Shading des anderen Vorderbeins ist stärker. Ähnlich verhält es sich vermutlich (bin mir nicht ganz sicher) mit dem Schüler. - 11:43, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:32, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 15:59, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:54, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:21, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Moss Datei:Moss.queen.byStar.png Datei:MossKP.byStar.png Datei:MossRedone.byStar.png 19:26, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich bin im Zwiespalt D: einerseits entspricht die Farbe der Schnauze nicht der im Manga, beziehungsweise der in der Beschreibung, andererseits entspricht sie jedoch der der anderen Versionen D: weil ich nicht weiß, wie man sowas löst, ist das nicht der Grund für mein Dagegen, sondern zum einen, dass die Schnauze nach links und rechts noch etwas mehr ausgedehnter sein sollte (laut Manga und den anderen Bildern ca. Hälfte der Augen). Außerdem finde ich das Shading an Bauch und der linken Seite des Halses/Schulter (wie immer Usersicht) noch ein bisschen fleckig :/ ~ 21:18, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ich hab auch noch helles Shading hinzugefügt. Zu dem Punkt mit der Farbe, ich warte hier noch andere Meinungen ab. Mein Argument ist allerdings, wenn ich das grau des Mangas 1:1 übernehmen soll, müsste ich auch das schwarz des Mangas 1:1 übernehmen - das wäre dann dunkelgrau (Farbcode #4f514e). Daher lasse ich es vorerst mal so 10:30, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Doch, bin schon dafür, dass zumindest das Grau dasselbe sein sollte ^^ Was mich grade viel mehr interssiert, ob der Grünton ihrer Augen jetzt überhaupt noch richtig ist, da es den Manga jetzt ja in Farbe gibt. Müsste sich Mew mal zu äußern, wie der da aussieht ^^ 12:31, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' + Loner + Kittypet, Augenfarbe geändert. Ich hab auch die Schnauze der Farbe im Manga angepasst (das war allerdings fast die gleiche, nur minimal dunkler ^^; ) 17:12, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:44, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bei mir ist zwischen der farblosen Version und den alten CAs ein größerer Farbunterschied xD aber da jetzt passt die Farbe bei mir o.o :D ~ 17:15, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:36, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 11:45, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hmm die Augen sind mir hier fast noch zu gelb ehrlich gesagt ^^; Edit: Ach ja und die Ballen beim Hauskätzchen könnten noch ein bisschen stärker schattiert werden ^^ 15:54, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 16:55, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sonnenpelz (WC) Datei:SonnenpelzbySilberflug.png 19:33, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Augenshading könnte ein ganz kleines bisschen dunkler sein. 12:40, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading an Torso und Beinen allgemein zu großflächig. An Kopf und Schweif kann man das schöne orange gut sehen, aber an Torso und Beinen wirkt es ein bisschen als läge ein dunkler Schleier drüber :/ ~ 21:26, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:15, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Lilienfell Königin Datei:Lilienfelll.K.Tiger.png Juhu mein erste CA wurde angenommen ;w; Bei den Augen Entscheidung, da will ich anmerken wie sehr ich Feuer'lilien' mag... Deshalb hat sie Bernsteinaugen :3 20:08, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen echt schön! Das Körpershading ist aber meiner Meinung nach zu schwach. Ich empfehle außerdem, weiße Katzen mit einem etwas dunkleren Blau-, Graublau- oder Lilaton zu shaden anstelle von schwarz oder grau. 12:43, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert ' 14:42, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 17:55, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Da ist auf der Oberseite des Schweifes noch Shading, was da nicht hingehört ^^ und am aufliegenden Vorderbein ist das Shading noch ein bisschen zu großflächig, ansonsten ist sie echt hübsch geworden :) ~ 21:29, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das auch das Shading von der oberen Hälfte vom anderen Vorderbein etwas zu breitflächig. Ansonsten könnte das Shading am Bauch hin einen kleinen Ticken weicher sein. Und dann ist da noch ein komischer abgehackter Shadingfleck neben dem rechten Fellbüschel (unsere Sicht) am Bauch. - 06:56, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 09:43, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich, dass das Shading am Bauch ein bisschen weicher sein könnte. Es ist glaube ich eher hartkantiger geworden. Also bitte nochmal ein bisschen weicher machen. - 11:40, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das aufliegende Vorderbein ist auch noch so breitflächig geshadet ^^ ~ 11:43, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Aufliegend am Bauch oder auf dem Boden? xD 12:00, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Ich meine mit aufliegend immer auf dem Bauch ^^ ~ 12:02, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Also allgemein passt das Shading für mich jetzt ^^ aber da ist noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines (unterm Bauch und über dem aufliegenden Vorderbein) und zwischendurch sind die Outlines mal heller... Ich denke, das könnte daran liegen, dass das Shading vielleicht nicht auch von den Outlines radiert wurde? Alternativ natürlich einfach die normalen Outlines drüberlegen, ist eh einfacher ;) ~ 17:23, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hasenflug Datei:Hasenflug.png 07:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:48, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Can you smooth out the chest shading a little bit? Hab bei der Felltextur dasselbe Problem wie bei Doofs Loner-Version ~ 21:33, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Die Struktur war zwar genau die gleiche wie bei Willow und Fuchs, denen du ja auch ein Dafür gegeben hast, wesswegen mich das etwas verwirrt, aber ich habe sie mal umgeändert. 07:10, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sieht mit dieser Felltextur aber wesentlich besser aus :D - 11:41, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Shading am Schweif könnte noch ein bisschen weiter bis zur Schweifspitze gehen ^^ 12:33, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:48, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 17:24, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 17:37, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:15, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 16:02, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hareflight (RR) Datei:Hareflight (RR).png 07:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Kannst du das Shading ein kleines bisschen weicher machen? 12:47, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 14:40, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 21:33, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sorry, aber mir fällt gerade auf, dass die Sache zwischen Shading und Felltextur so ist wie bei Doof (hier ist die Richtung aber okay ^^) ~ 21:37, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 12:02, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Die Vorderbeine und das rechte Ohr sind ein bisschen schwächer als der Rest schattiert ^^ Am Schweif könnte das Shading zudem ein bisschen weicher sein 12:33, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:50, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 17:24, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 17:36, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:15, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 16:03, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Appledusk Datei:Appledusk.png 07:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:45, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Siehe Hareflight ~ 21:39, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 12:03, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Siehe Hareflight ^^ 12:35, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:53, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 17:25, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 17:36, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:14, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 16:03, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Haferbart (DC) Datei:Haferbart (DC).png 07:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:46, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ebenfalls siehe Hareflight. Außerdem sieht am Laptop die Shadingfarbe etwas... schlammig? aus, aber am Tablet passt es, daher musst du das nicht unbedingt ändern ^^ ~ 21:40, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 12:03, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Siehe Hareflight.... aber minus dem Schweifteil, aus irgendeinem Grund wirkt das Shading dort hier nicht so hartkantig xD 12:36, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:54, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Shading am Schweif besonders Ansatz und unten ist ein bissel dick für meinen Geschmack im Vergleich zum Körper, weil man hier weniger Shading sieht. Gebe da Tau aber recht ist nicht zu hart. - 17:21, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Naja, Aki, der Schweif ist ja auch dicker xD ~ 17:27, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Vergesst was ich gechrieben hab. - 17:34, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:14, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 16:04, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Plumwillow Also I'm so sorry just noticed this but if the KP version isn't needed I can remove it; I noticed the english wwiki had a version and cite for that, but I just saw that it isn't listed here whoops. I dont think she needs the kittypet version. I checked the cite that the english wiki put, (The Rescue), and its actually just Plumwillow taking food from a twoleg alongside Birdpaw. I don't think that makes her a kittypet. The rest is wonderful though c: 18:02, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 21:41, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 06:45, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:54, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:12, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) I think the eyes of the kit version are a bit brighter than the ones of the others ^^ 12:39, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:59, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 15:57, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 17:28, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:13, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) The eye shading of the kits' left eye (our view) could be a bit smoother. - 16:06, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 16:21, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Brindlekit ~ Junges verbessert Datei:Brindlekit.byCurly.png Da die liebe Daisy noch Pixel außerhalb der Outlines gefunden hat ... in die nächste Runde. Ob ich dieses Bild jemals los werde? 16:23, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) :'D No. Die is dein Fluch! 16:25, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ohje :'D 16:28, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Brightsky ~ Rework + Königin Datei:BrightskyRedone.byStar.png Datei:Brightsky.queen.byStar.png Auch bekannt als Nightsky, und jetzt auch ohne Streifen :'D 16:27, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sieht auf jeden Fall aus wie ein Nachthimmel xD Das Shading am Hals der Kriegerversion sieht vorne/links aus Usersicht schwächer aus. Und bei der Königin ist auch das Shading am Kinn/der Kehle noch etwas fleckig. 16:35, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ja, genau so sieht ein Nachthimmel aus :'D 17:03, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Quince ~ Rework + Königin Datei:Quince.byStar.png Datei:Quince.queen.byStar.png Ich hab mal das Halsband weggemacht, weil sie auch keines im Manga hatte 16:27, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sunfish ~ Rework + Versionen Datei:Sunfish.kit.byStar.png Datei:Sunfish.app.byStar.png Datei:Sunfish.byStar.png Datei:Sunfish.queen.byStar.png Ich habe heute leider keinen Fisch für euch :') 16:27, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Dunstjunges Datei:Dunstjunges.byMystery.png nach zwei drei Bearbeitungskonflikten kann ich dann hoffentlich dieses Mal speichern ohne dass mir wer zuvorkommt? xD 16:30, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Splashnose ~ Königin Datei:Splashnose.byCurly.png Muss sagen, ich hab's schon länger auf dieses CharaArt abgesehen, warum auch immer. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man "Streifen auf der Nase" deuten soll, also hier. Keine Ahnung, Mann. 16:30, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Night Datei:Night.RogueKit.png So, noch ein Kätzchen 16:32, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Cute, sie ist auch clean :D Jedenfalls sind da rechts am Gesicht (unsere Sicht) diese Langhaarfell-Pixel, die mit ihrem reinen weiß noch sehr herausstechen. Die brauchen vielleicht noch ein bisschen Shading. Und das Augenshading könnte nen kleinen Ticken stärker sein. - 18:53, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bristlekit (DC) Mistpelt Breezepaw (FC) Wavepaw Stone (HR) Love how this looks, but you got the wrong template. We have two different templates for kits born in Clans/the Tribe and kits born to loners, rogues and kittypets. They're the ones labeled "KeinClan-Junges" 17:46, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' oh lol I'm dumb; didn't realize there were two versions of templates, since we only have one version over on english wwiki Stormfur Datei:Stormfur.PH.byLeo.PNG Hier ein Charakter, der einzig und allein Dank der englischen Büchern mittlerweile zu meinen absoluten Lieblingscharaktern gehört xD ~ 17:38, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Schlammflecken fehlen noch (und wieso nur wegen der englischen Bücher?) 17:48, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' - *ist wohl dumm wie ein Stück Brot* Da wollte ich ihn wohl so schnell hochladen, bevor das CA wieder voll ist, dass ich die Schlammflecken vergessen habe xD ich bin ja aktuell bei der 2. Staffel in englisch (weil ich damals Staffel 1+2 auf deutsch gelesen habe) und in den englischen Büchern kommt er soo viel besser rüber. Ich hab ihn ja vorher schon gemocht, aber Moonrise hat seinen Beliebtheitswert einfach mal von der Skala geschossen xD ~ 18:02, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Duskpaw ~ Junges Datei:Duskpaw.Kit.png Baby Duskpaw (Bei meinem Glück macht Beltz den sowieso wieder goldbraun). Die große Preisfrage ist jetzt nur, hat Curly es bei diesem Bild (und den anderen neuen) geschafft, die Pixel zu entfernen? 17:50, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Antwort zur Preisfrage: Nein, Curly hat es nicht geschafft :c Hier sind noch zwischen rechter Vorderpfote und Schnurrhaaren vier Pixel und ne große Fläche direkt unter'm Kopf zwischen rechten Vorderbein und Brust. Und könntest du das Shading vom Auge zur Nase ein kleines bisschen abschwächen? Musste erst ranzoomen, um zu erkennen, dass das keine Tigerung ist und beim Schüler ist das auch nicht so auffällig. - 18:50, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC)